Sang Naga dan Kura-Kura
by scarv
Summary: Sang Naga akan selalu melindungi si kura-kura. Dia juga akan selalu bersamanya, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Ren..


Fandom : Tenimyu

Pairing : Kanesaki x Ouji

Rating : T

Language : Indonesian

Warning : shounen ai, agak OOC mungkin *entahlah~ :P*

Pertama kalinya ngepublish fanfic *haha, kagak pede*

Ini hasrat kepengen nulis setelah selesai terpuruk lihat berita si Kane mungkin ada hubungan sama Mei Kurokawa, dan sedikit dihubung-hubungin sama bakal film Kane-chan dan Ouji yang judulnya "Asakusa Tantei Monogatari ~Ryuu to Kame~" (Detective Story in Asakusa ~Dragon and Turtle~) kalo ga salah artinya itu~~ haha, maklum kagak bisa bahasa jepun *dilempar sendal*

Ya marilah~ lanjut ceritanya sajo~~~

* * *

"Ah, Kane-chan, kau datang untuk menjemput Ren-chan?" Kimeru menyapa saat melihat Kanesaki muncul di ambang pintu Studio tempatnya ishooting/i ﾌﾞｷﾞｳｷﾞ night.

"Iya.. apa dia sudah selesai?" Kanesaki menjawab sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Sudah~~ tadi terakhir kulihat dia sedang tertidur di sofa dalam, kau masuk saja, aku pulang duluan.. _Ja_~" Kimeru berlalu seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Studio sudah tidak begitu banyak orang karena sudah malam. Kanesaki menuju ruangan yang dimaksud oleh Kimeru, sesampainya di dalam dia melihat Yagami sedang tertidur pulas di sofa. Di depannya terdapat meja kecil, dan di atasnya berserakan kertas berisi coretan-coretan gambar Ouji.

_Dasar ouji, tertidur setelah puas menggambar? Ada-ada saja._ Batin Kenesaki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Penasaran dengan apa yang digambar oleh Ouji, Kanesaki mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan memperhatikan gambar yang ada di dalamnya. Ada secarik kertas bergambar anak Ouji aka Iyasshi-kun, mahluk kuning ciptaan Ouji, ada gambar dinosaurus di sisi lain. Tapi ada satu gambar yang menarik perhatian kanesaki, gambar seekor kura-kura dan naga, tampak seolah sang naga melindungi kura-kura. Dan disitupun tertulis, "_The turtle wanna be as great as the dragon, but turtle won't reject if dragon want to protect and always stay together with the turtle_ ^-^"

Senyum Kanesaki mengembang saat melihat gambar itu. Kemudian berpaling memandangi sang seniman yang masih pulas tertidur.

"Ouji.." panggil Kanesaki sambil sedikit mengguncang bahu Yagami untuk membangunkannya.

"Ouji~ bangunlah~ aku sudah lapar" panggilnya lagi.

Tak beberapa lama Yagami mulai bangun, perlahan membuka matanya dan saat dia melihat Kanesaki di depannya dia pun tersenyum.

"Kane-chan~ maaf aku tertidur, sudah lama ya?"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Ouji, kukira kau akan tidur sampai pagi disini"

"Maaf Kane-chan~ aku tidak tahu kau sudah menunggu selama itu" Yagami memasang wajah penuh penyesalan yang melas namun _innocent_.

Kanesaki yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Jangan memandang dengan tatapan melas seperti itu, membuatku tidak bisa marah padamu. Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi, kau sudah makan? Aku lapar, cari makan dulu ya sebelum ku antar kau pulang. Mau makan dimana?"

"Hmm~ terserah kau saja, aku ikut." Yagami menjawab sambil membereskan gambar-gambarnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Oke~ aku selesai, ayo pergi~" senyum Yagami.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan di Tokyo, ditemani keheningan yang nyaman antara mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Kanesaki berkata pada Yagami.

"Ne~ Ouji~ aku melihat gambar-gambarmu tadi" Belum sempat Yagami menjawab, Kanesaki sudah melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan~~ Sang Naga akan selalu melindungi si kura-kura. Dia juga akan selalu bersamanya, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Ren.."

Mata Yagami membelalak saat mendengarnya, dia terdiam memandang Kanesaki. _Ternyata dia mengerti maksud gambarku?_ Batin Yagami, wajahnya memerah tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou Kane-chan~"

"Baguslah, ayo kita makan!" Jawab Kanesaki sambil berjalan mendahului Yagami.

Yagami masih memandangi punggung Kanesaki. _Jangan tinggalkan aku, meskipun kau punya orang lain Kane-chan. Kura-kura membutuhkan keberadaan naga di sisinya._

"Ayo Ren, jangan mematung disana!" teriak Kanesaki.

"Hai~~~" Ren tersenyum dan berlari kecil menghampiri Kanesaki.

-OWARI-

Selesai~~~ haha, entahlah jika hancur berantakan~~ *jedukin kepala ke keyboard*

Movienya belum keluar sih, terakhir diulas di CastSize Magazine Vol 4 yang keluar tahun lalu.. sepertinya cerita detektif, Kane-chan naga, Ouji kura-kuranya~ :3 *mana sih tu movie kagak nongol2~ udah kebelet pengen nonton... =P~*

Oke deh~~ cukup2 sebelum scar_v makin ngomong kemana2~ :P

KaneOuji! FOREVER OTP!

Review sangat diharapkan~

Adieu~~ *dilempar raket sama Yagyuu~*

-scar_v-


End file.
